Een Clementis in Parijs
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: Grimboudplein 12, maar dan anders. Twee nichtjes van Remus zijn ook inwoners van het hoofdkwartier geworden. Er is een verhaal achter hen, maar dat is nog niet verteld. Sirius nichtje Siri Su komt ook kijken en brengt de nodige problemen mee. Remus POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Ja, jongens. Het spijt me! Ik had me echt voorgenomen om niet opnieuw een verhaal te beginnen, maar ja, dat heb ik dus toch gedaan! Ik ben HOPELOOS, in het ernstigste stadium! Echt waar! Maar deze keer is het beter; ik heb al vijf hoofdstukken klaarliggen, dus dat geeft in iedergeval enigszins een buffer voor als ik dit verhaal zat wordt. **

**Ik kwam op dit idee toen ik bezig was met het her- her- her- her- her- her- her- - her- her- her- her- her- her-- her- her- her- her- her- her-- her- her- her- her- her- her- her- her- her- her- her- her- her- - her- her- her- her- her- her-- her- her- her- her- her- her-- her- her- her- her- her- her- her- her- her- her- her- her- her- - her- her- her- her- her- her-- her- her- her- her- her- her-- her- her- her- her- her- her-**** lezen (of zoiets) van deel vijf van de Potter-serie.**

**Aangezien Harry dan de hele tijd door de krant wordt bespot en zo, besloot ik dat ik elke keer ga beginnen met een stukje uit de ochtendprofeet. Dat stukje is **_**zo **_**gedrukt. De titel is ook nog eens **_**underlined, **_**en is ook meteen de titel van het hoofdstuk. Als je geen zin hebt om weer een verhaal van mij te lezen dan heb je groot gelijk en zal ik in alle nederigheid mijn hoofd buigen en jou moeten missen! **

**Maar als je niet zo bent en mij wel een kans wilt geven dan smeek ik je om dit verhaal te lezen. Er komt één heel prettig personage in voor dat heel erg op mij lijkt. Of tenminste, ik zou net zo zijn als zij als met mij was gebeurd wat met haar is gebeurd. Zij heet Clementis….**

**Alsjeblieft lees het!**

_**Bezem stort neer in Dreuzelwijk**___

_**Van uw correspondent ter plaatse, klein Harikem. Grote paniek brak uit in dreuzelstad klein Harikem toen er een bezem neerstortte. De berijder, een 58-jarige tovenaar uit Finland, merkte dat de zweefspreuk op zijn bezem begon te haperen en was genoodzaakt om een noodlanding te maken.**_

_**Een lichtelijk paniekerige tovenaar van het Departement van Magische Ongevallen & Catastrofes zei, desgevraagd: "Het is een regelrechte ramp! Wel zo'n 20 dreuzels hebben tovenaar en bezem gezien. tenminste dat zijn de mensen waarvan we tot nu toe weten dat ze het gezien hebben! Het probleem is dat de meesten denken dat ze gek zijn en geen melding van de gebeurtenis hebben gedaan…"**_

_**De situatie hier is nijpend. Er is een grotere chaos dan zelfs Harry Potter zich had kunnen voorstellen. Van uw correspondent ter plaatse.**_

Remus voelde met zijn hand naar de plaats waar zijn achterwerk zou moeten zitten. 'Zou moeten zitten' als in 'ik weet uit ervaring dat ie daar zit, maar ik voel hem niet meer'. De weerwolf zuchtte gerustgesteld toen hij voelde dat hij inderdaad nog steeds een achterwerk had.

Zijn bips was alleen maar koud en gevoelloos was geworden van het vliegen. Ja, logisch! Ze hadden meer dan drie kwartier gevlogen over een tocht die hooguit twintig minuten had moeten duren. Alastor en zijn paranoia ook!

Met een zucht volgde hij de anderen de vergaderruimte in. Severus zat in het midden van de tafel met een minachtend lachje om zijn lippen. "Serieus, Alastor, als je zo paranoia bent om de helft van de orde mee te nemen op deze belachelijke reddingsmissie, laat dan in ieder geval de onbekwame,"

Zijn blik rustte minprijzend op Remus. "mensen thuis." Sirius sprong op en Remus moest een grijns onderdrukken. Sirius was altijd al een beschermende vriend geweest en na al die jaren dat ze elkaar niet gezien hadden was het nog steeds niet afgenomen. Maar, serieus, hij was nu zelf al volwassen, hij had echt geen bescherming meer nodig, zeker niet van een onschuldige, maar toch veroordeelde man.

Nadat Sirius zijn vloekje, eh zegje, had gedaan ging Severus soepeltjes verder. "Dan had je net zo goed Zwarts mee kunnen nemen. Hij is ook incompetent. Met een beetje geluk had een schouwer hem neergehaald, twee vliegen in één klap, als je het mij vraagt." Remus kookte van woede.

En blijkbaar was hij niet de enige, want even later hoorde men geschreeuw van boven. "Dus jullie mogen niet bij de vergaderingen zijn! O, wat erg! Maar jull…" Harry had boven een gesprek met zijn vrienden en was zo te horen not amused. Totally not amused, beter gezegd, en dan was het nog steeds een understatement.

Remus kon het zich wel voorstellen. Dat arme joch was de hele tijd opgesloten bij die dreuzels. En zijn vrienden hadden hem niet, of in iedergeval niets waardevols, geschreven. Het was een begrijpelijke reactie, zeker als we het hier over James zoon hadden, en dat hadden we. Remus en Sirius wisselden een blik uit, Remus zag dat Sirius precies het zelfde dacht en glimlachte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Een vergadering later, waarin Severus er tig keer in geslaagd was om het bloed onder Sirius nagels vandaan te halen, ging mevrouw Wemel naar boven om de kinderen te halen voor het eten.

Even later hoorden ze een klap, gevolgd door het gekrijs van mevrouw Zwarts. Het was vreselijk om gekrijs van mevrouw Zwarts te horen, maar zo mogelijk nog erger om Sirius uitdrukking te zien. Haar, pijn en woede tekenden zich op de mans gezicht af. Hij stond op. Sirius was toch al gespannen omdat Harry zou komen en dat beïnvloedde zijn zelf controle, dat toch al overmatig op de proef was gesteld door Severus opmerkingen.

Met een gezicht waar je gerust rauw vlees op gaar kon stoven rende hij naar de gang. Remus hoorde hem tieren en besloot hem te helpen met het gordijn voor mevrouw Zwarts schilderij. Met een bezweet gezicht draaide Sirius zich om naar Harry. "Hallo Harry, ik zie dat je mijn moeder hebt ontmoet."

Aan Harry's verbijsterde gezicht was te zien dat hij wat dingen niet snapte, dus moest Sirius het één en ander uit leggen. Onderwijl leidde Sirius de kinderen naar de keuken. Sirius uitleg was net afgelopen toen Clementis de kamer binnen wipte.

In haar handen hield ze een oud boek dat zelfs van deze afstand af naar stof rook en ging zitten op het dichtstbijzijnde voorwerp dat er zitbaar uit zag. In dit geval was dat het oeroude bureau dat in de linkerhoek naast de deur stond. _Wat lijkt ze toch op mij_, dacht Remus.

"Wie is dat?"vroeg Harry fluisterend aan Ron. "Remus nichtje. Net als Hermelien, maar dan stiller. Zit de hele dag met d'r neus in een boek." Fluisterde Ron net iets te hard. "Geen lol aan te beleven." Voegde Fred, of misschien was het George, Remus kon ze nog steeds niet uit elkaar houden, alhoewel hij ze een jaar lang had les gegeven, eraan toe.

De tweeling was net samen met Paris in de kamer verschijnseld. "Hé!" snauwde Paris. "Dat is wel mijn zusje, ja!" Blijkbaar was ze in één van haar zeldzame beschermende buien. Clementis keek even over haar boek heen en haalde haar schouders op. "Ik ben Paris, Clementis is mijn zusje en Remus is mijn oom." Stelde Paris zichzelf voor aan Harry, terwijl ze hem een hand gaf.

Harry keek haar geïntrigeerd aan. "Ben jij oud genoeg om te verschijnselen?"vroeg hij. "Yep." Paris knikte. "Maar ik heb mijn test veel eerder gedaan dan officieel toegestaan. Ik was toen nog minderjarig. Best vet." Harry's ogen werden zo groot als schoteltjes. "Hoezo dat dan?" vroeg hij haar met grote interesse, zo te zien vond Harry het wel een goed idee om hetzelfde te doen.

"Wegens speciale omstandigheden." Antwoordde Paris. Voor Harry was dat maar een vaag begrip en dus vroeg hij door. "Wat voor specia…" Gelukkig nam mevrouw Wemel Paris in bescherming. "Als jullie willen dat er iets te eten op tafel komt voor middernacht moeten jullie me helpen!" Paris stemde hier met meer enthousiasme in dan ze normaal zou hebben gedaan. Ze sprong op en liep naar de servieskast. "Wat kan ik doen mevrouw Wemel?"

De rest van de dag bleef Paris uit Harry's buurt en door wat er die avond zou gebeuren zou Harry zijn vraag vergeten en pas veel later herinneren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo allemaal. Ja, ja, ik weet het. Bij een nieuw verhaal schrijf ik veel sneller dan bij de ouden, maar ik heb weer een hoofdstuk geschreven, en loop dus nog steeds vijf hoofdstukken voor, dus besloot ik dat ik deze nu wel kan plaatsen. Ik wil jullie bedanken omdat jullie het nu alweer lezen, terwijl ik toch écht vreselijk ben! **

**Maar goed, ik vind het geweldig om deze krantenartikeltjes te schrijven, dus blijf ik de rest ook schrijven…. Echt waar! Deze keer wel! Ik beloof het! I solemny swear I'm up to no good! To writing, muahahahahaha!!! Um, oké? Dat was mijn Zwarte kant, geloof ik. Eén van mijn Zwarte kanten, want zoals ik in Berlijn tegen een klasgenote zei: 'Ik heb er toch minstens drie, maar jij heb ze gewoon nog niet gezien….' **

**Leuk woord trouwens: klasgenote. Alsof ze écht héél erg genieten van het feit dat ze bij mij in de klas zitten… Nou ja, ik wil alleen maar zeggen: 'Wie niet?' Oh hemeltje, ik ben weer eens hyper… En hyper in combinatie met een arrogantie kick is niet aan te raden, zeker niet als het op mij toegepast is.**

_**Inbraak brengt bezit van Duistere Voorwerpen aan het licht.**_

_**Van uw verslaggever ter plaatse. In New Burningham deed een inbreker aangifte van het bezit van Duistere Voorwerpen. De 40-jarige man was bezig met een inbraak in het huis v.d. verdachte toen hij werd aangevallen door twee bijtende prullenbakken.**_

_**In paniek rende hij een kamer in, die, zoals de man later zou verklaren, 'stikte van de Zwarte Voorwerpen'. Door de verbijstering die de man bij deze ontdekking voelde bleef hij stokstijf stilstaan. Onfortuinlijk genoeg werd hij toen door een zelfhakkende bijl getroffen. Laten we hopen dat hij hier geen littekens op zijn voorhoofd aan overhoud, want anders wil hij misschien nog wel dat hij door iedereen wordt geëerd.**_

_**Op dit moment onderneemt het ministerie van Defensie een huiszoeking. Er is helaas nog niets gevonden. Zou de inbreker het verhaal verzonnen hebben? Dat is ook iets wat met littekens op voorhoofden gepaard schijnt te gaan. Met een knipoog, van uw verslaggever ter plaatse.**_

De avond verstreek en soezerig zaten de gasten van Grimboudplein uit te buiken. Fred en George zaten te smoezen met Paris. Mevrouw Wemel vuurde een argwanende blik op hen af, maar liet het daarbij.

Remus zag hoe Levenius een zilveren beker onder de tafel liet verdwijnen. Sirius zag het niet en al had hij het gezien, waarschijnlijk had hij er toch niets van gezegd. Wat er met de kostbaarheden van Grimboudplein gebeurde liet Sirius koud.

Met een peinzend gezicht zat de faunaat voor zich uit te staren. Remus bespeurde iets dat erop wees dat Sirius iets van plan was. Iets dat mevrouw Wemel bijvoorbeeld niet leuk zou vinden. En inderdaad, "Harry je verbaasd me, ik dacht dat je vol vragen zou zitten."

Het was verbazend hoe snel de sfeer om kon slaan. Opeens was de sfeer héél gespannen. De tweeling en Paris waren opgehouden met smiespelen en staarden nu naar Sirius. Ginny en Hermelien keken naar zijn vriend alsof hij opeens een tweede hoofd had gekregen.

De enige die niet keek alsof ze een elektrische schok had gekregen, zag Remus, was Clementis. Die had zich opgekruld op haar stoel en las onverstoorbaar verder. Harry keek opgewonden naar Sirius. "Dat wilde ik ook, maar Ron en Hermelien zeiden dat we niet tot de Orde behoorden, en…"

Sirius vond dat je niet tot de Orde hoefde te behoren om vragen te mogen stellen, of tenminste dat zei hij. Nadat Fred, of George, waarom moesten ze ook zo verdomde veel op elkaar lijken?, zijn ongenoegen uitdrukte over het feit dat Sirius hén nooit iets verteld had, ontstond er een discussie tussen mevrouw Wemel en Sirius.

Op het moment dat ze beiden op stonden besloot Remus in te grijpen. Het laatste wat ze nodig hadden was een vechtpartij tussen de volwassenen voor de ogen van de kinderen. Eerst zorgde hij dat ze beiden ging zitten, toen leverde hij de rationele argumenten die Sirius, als impulsmens, niet kon leveren.

"Het lijkt me beter dat hij de feiten van ons hoort, niet alle feiten Molly, maar een globaal beeld, dan dat hij een vertekend beeld krijgt van anderen." Hij glimlachte mild, toen hij bedacht dat, hoe grondig de schoonmaak van Molly ook was geweest, er altijd wel een paar hangoren waren die het overleefd hadden.

Als Fred en George maar een beetje op James en Sirius leken, en dat deden ze meer dan de meeste volwassenen wilden,hadden ze zeker de strategie van 'verdeel en heers' opgevolgd. Remus twijfelde niet aan de verstandelijke vermogens van de tweeling, zeker niet nu ze zoveel met zijn nichtje om gingen.

Ze mochten dan alle drie wel teleurstellend weinig slijmballen hebben verdiend, maar dat kwam door een gebrek aan interesse, niet door een gebrek aan verstand. Hij wist het uit ervaring; Sirius en James haalden ook nooit goede cijfers, maar op het moment dat ze faunaten wilden worden was het ze gelukt en goed ook. Ze waren er zelfs in geslaagd om Peter het ook te leren. Achteraf hadden ze dat beter niet kunnen doen. Maar ja, achteraf keek je de koe in de kont, zoals Sirius altijd zei.

Terug naar de situatie op hand. Nadat ook meneer Wemel de kant van Sirius koos gaf mevrouw Wemel zich over. Of tenminste, ze beruste erin dat Harry de feiten zou horen, maar dat betekende nog niet dat ze haar eigen kinderen hetzelfde gunde.

Eerst probeerde ze alle andere kinderen naar bed te sturen, maar uiteindelijk slaagde ze er alleen in om Ginny naar boven te brengen. Die apprecieerde dat overigens niet, en dat was een understatement, te oordelen aan het gestampvoet en gekrijs.

Paris, Fred en George waren volwassen en dus mochten ze blijven, Hermelien en Ron zouden het toch wel van Harry horen. De enige die zonder goede reden beneden bleef was Clementis, maar blijkbaar was mevrouw Wemel haar vergeten.

Als zijn vaders zoon betaamt kwam Harry meteen to the point. Al zijn vragen begonnen met wie, waar, hoe, wat, waarom? En natuurlijk gingen ze allemaal over Voldemort. Het was duidelijk dat Harry gesnakt had naar informatie, hoogstwaarschijnlijk de hele vakantie lang. Het vuur waarmee hij vroeg was vertederend.

Sirius beantwoorde de vragen zo goed mogelijk. Al snel riep Paris Harry vragen toe, die deze dan weer aan Sirius stelden. Toen de anderen dit idee doorkregen begonnen zij dit ook in hun voordeel te gebruiken. De enige die stil was, en zo te zien niet eens luisterde, was Clementis, maar dat was niet zo verrassend, gezien het feit dat ze nog steeds in haar boek was verdiept.

Die avond beantwoordde Sirius heel veel vragen. Te veel, volgens mevrouw Wemel. Te weinig, volgens de kinderen. Maar Remus wist dat het er simpelweg heel veel waren. Niet meer, niet minder.

**En dan wil ik nog mijn innige dank betuigen aan mijn eerste en tot nu toe enige reviewer op dit verhaal:**

**-Lieve, lieve, lieve Love Fantasy: de wereld zou moeten bestaan uit mensen zoals jij! Mensen die reviewen, die de wereld vermooien met hun mening en verhalen, mensen die niemand te kort doen… Knap van mij, hé? Dat ik deze mening heb gevormd zonder jou ooit ontmoet te hebbe, bedoel ik!!! Maar even serieus, SUPER bedankt voor je allerliefste review!! **


	3. schilderij zorgt voor grote overlast

**Hallo iedereen,**

**Hier ben ik weer! Heb weer eens een hoofdstukje voor jullie uitgetypt, op verzoek van Love ****Fantasy****. Daarom draag ik dit hoofdstuk aan haar op! (grijns)….**

_**Vervloekt schilderij zorgt voor grote overlast.**_

_**Departement van vervloekingen. Van uw correspondent ter plaatse. Het ministerie heeft dinsdagavond jongstleden een vervloekt schilderij ontdekt. Het schilderij, een portret van een jong middeleeuwse heks, bleek over onvermoede krachten te beschikken. **_

_**Het spreekwoord 'haar ogen schoten vuur' is op het schilderij van toepassing, helaas letterlijk. Het schilderij werd gevonden toen de zaak, waar het portret verkocht werd, was afgebrand. "Het portret werd zo gek als Harry Potter **__**himself**__**." Verklaarde een lichtelijk aangebrande schouwer. **_

_**Van uw verslaggever.**_

Remus slenterde de huiskamer in. Sirius zat daar op een stoel met een bebloede zak op het antieke tafeltje naast hem. Blijkbaar had hij net scheurbek te eten gegeven. Hij had een uitdrukking van pure irritatie gezicht.

Met een bezorgd gevoel plofte Remus op een stoel naast zijn vriend neer. "Wat is er?" Sirius zuchtte. "Ik haat het om weer terug te zijn. Ik haat de spullen die roepen: "Oh, ik verhevene kast die aan de Zwartsen toebehoord!""Sirius brulde die laatste zin letterlijk. Remus klopte zijn vriend op zijn rug. "Ik háát het hier!"

De Wemels en Paris wierpen Sirius verbaasde en peilende blikken toe. Paris stond op en liep naar Sirius toe. "Misschien vrolijkt dit je op." Ze liet een toffe op haar tong vallen. Haast meteen begon haar tong op te zwellen.

"Ton's tongtofee. Heeft de tweeling ontwikkeld. Ze gaan ze in hun spijbelsmuldozen stoppen en verkopen in hun tovertweelingstopfopshop. Niet tegen Mevrouw Wemel zeggen, hé?" Die laatste woorden kon niemand meer verstaan, omdat haar tong nu de grootte van een python had gekregen.

Onder schaterend gelach van de broertjes Wemel en Sirius slikte ze de witte helft door. De gezwollen tong verdween meteen. Sirius grijnsde, terwijl Paris het gebaar maakte dat universeel betekend 'Niet doorvertellen, hoor. Het is ons geheimpje….'. Sirius en Remus grinnikten en knikten.

Op dat moment klonk een klap op de gang. Natuurlijk werd dit geluid gevolgd door het beruchte gekrijs van mevrouw Zwarts op de gang. De deur ging open en een bleke Harry kwam binnen, gevolgd door Ginny, Hermelien en Ron. Met een verschrikt gezicht mompelde Harry: "Sirius, je moeder." Het klonk een beetje zwakjes.

Sirius rende woedend en begon tegen het portret te tieren. Remus besloot Sirius maar even de support te geven die hij nodig had. Hij kon zweren dat hij Paris tegen de broertjes Wemel hoorde fluisteren: "als het zo doorgaat hebben jullie niet genoeg Ton's tongtoffees om hem op te vrolijken."

Het schilderij was nog angstaanjagender dan normaal. En, toen ze het gordijn dicht probeerden te trekken, bleek dat dit onmogelijk was. Blijkbaar was het schilderij vast besloten om te blijven schreeuwen. De Wemelkinderen, Harry, Hermelien en Paris kwamen aangesneld om ook te helpen, maar de gordijnen bleven open.

Ze stonden al een kwartier aan de gordijnen te trekken toen de deur open vloog en Clementis de gang op stormde. "En nou ben ik het zat!" schreeuwde ze tegen het portret. "Wat is nou je probleem? Is je zoon het probleem?"

Clementis bruine gezicht werd witter, haar eveneens bruine haar zwart en langer en evennlater stond het portret oog in oog met een imitatie Sirius. Remus glimlachte. Als een Lupos eenmaal zijn geduld verloor………………………………………

"Zijn het de Wemels?" Alle Wemels passeerden razendsnel de revue. "Hermelien? Paris? Remus?" Deze drie verschenen op een snel tempo op de plaats waar Clementis stond. Remus keek toe terwijl een imitatie Remus zei: "Nee! Zij zijn het probleem niet! Weet je wie hier het probleem is?"

Remus huid werd gelig, zijn neus werd groter en toen was er een replica van Sirius moeder. "Jij! HEKS! JIJ!" Dit bleek teveel voor het Sirius moeder en de gordijnen trokken zichzelf dicht. Het lelijke gezicht van mevrouw Zwarts smolt weg en daar stond Clementis weer.

"Ze verstoorde mijn concentratie." Verklaarde ze en probeerde de kamer weer in te glippen, maar Ginny hield haar tegen. "Hoe deed je dat?" Clementis haalde haar schouders op. "Transformagiërs zijn hartstikke zeldzaam. Daarom is het zo bijzonder dat er afgelopen eeuw 2 zijn geboren."

Ginny's ogen werden groot. "Jij en Tops." Clemetis glimlachte. "En als je me nu wilt excuseren en laten passeren…" Ze glipte langs Ginny en nestelde zich met haar boek op de vensterbank. Blijkbaar was ze er zich niet van bewust dat ze een grote consternatie had veroorzaakt.

Of, zoals Remus stiekem dacht, ze was zich volkomen bewust van de consternatie, maar het maakte haar gewoon niet zoveel uit.

**En, ik heb een verrassing: Ik ga mensen bedanken! Verrassend, hé?**

**Ik bedank:**

**It****'****s****-the-princess-in-me****: Dank je voor je ****review****! Ook voor je ongelofelijke mensenkennis trouwens… want dat is precies waarom ik dit verhaal schrijf: Ik probeer te oefenen in het beschrijvingen geven die gekleurd worden door de waarnemer. (Zó klinkt dat niet professioneel?)**

**Love ****Fantasy****: Ik heb mijn hoofdstuk aan je opgedragen! Ben je niet trots? ****Haha****! Maar goed; ik wil nog steeds even zeggen dat ik je bedank voor je allerliefste ****review****, die me uit mijn dip van vreselijkheid gered heeft!**

**Lente: Dit verhaal gaat over ****Clementis****, maar het is uit ****Remus****pov**** geschreven; oftewel, we vertellen het uit ****Remus**** oogpunt, maar we vertellen vooral over ****Clementis**** en Paris…**

**Myrthe: Ik heb het ook niet zo op verhalen die zich afspelen als het boek uit is. Er zijn er wel een paar hele goede in het Engels; ****bijv****The ****Hardest****Battle****. Maar goed, zoals ik al zei, wil ik oefenen met het inkleuren van een beschrijving in de beleving van iemand anders, en daar werkt dit heel goed voor.**


	4. ochtendprofeet moet eerder verschijnen

**Goededag, dames en heren. Wat ben ik blij u te zien op deze uitstekende dag! Ha! Ik stel me al helemaal voor hoe jij nu naar buiten kijkt, waar het natuurlijk giet, en je afvraagt: 'WTF???' Ja, ja, ik heb een zonnig humeur en weer of geen weer, dat blijf ik halsstarrig volhouden. **

**Waarom is deze schrijfster zo vrolijk? Dat heeft meerdere redenen:**

**Het is vakantie. Nee, verbetering, **_**ik**_** heb nog drie weken vakantie, in tegenstelling tot sommige ongelukkigen in andere delen van het land. En dát maakt mij nou vrolijk. **

**Ik ben na 2 onafzienbare weken zónder computer, weer verenigd met mijn schrijfinstrument. (Laat ik eerlijk wezen, ik heb me prima vermaakt hoor!)**

**Ik heb in een opwelling bij de kapper mijn haar kleurspoelen. Het is nog precies hetzelfde, maar dan donkerder en een beetje rode tint. Het lijkt gelukkig helemaal niet nep, want daar kan ik niet tegen.**

**En wat nog meer? Niets! Ik vind mezelf gewoon erúg aardig en mijn zusje maakt vanavond zelf gemaakte pizza, wat nou eenmaal tien keer lekkerder is dan gewone pizza. En oh ja,:**

**Ik heb weer een hoofdstukje uitgetypt van dit verhaal, dat nu op papier acht hoofdstukken telt. Mijn eerste kladblok is nu op en ik ben net begonnen aan de tweede.(rarara wat ik tijdens het kamperen deed…. Niet schrijven!! Haha!) Duss…. Lees ze! **

_**Ochtendprofeet zou vroeger moeten verschijnen.**_

_**Van uw verslaggever. De ochtendprofeet zou vroeger moeten verschijnen; vinden de demonstranten die zich voor de profeets hoofdredactie hebben verzameld. " Nu er ook een avondprofeet verschijnt, moet de ochtendprofeet vroeger verschijnen zodat we het eerste van het laatste nieuws op de hoogte zijn." Aldus een demonstrant.**_

_**De hoofdredacteur van de krant is het hier niet mee eens. "Het vroeger verschijnen van de krant zou zorgen voor extra druk op onze werknemers. Deze zouden dan weer loonsverhoging eisen en dat kan de krant nou eenmaal niet betalen."**_

_**Dus, gaat de krant op de eisen van de lezers in? "Zeker niet." Is de reactie van de hoofdredacteur. "Ik ben gekke Potter niet!" Van uw verslaggever.**_

Remus geeuwde. Sirius had hem om vier uur s'ochtends wakker gemaakt. Was ie van god los? Hemel! Maar ja, Sirius had helemaal niet geslapen. Remus had hem horen woelen voordat hij in slaap viel. Het was duidelijk dat, alhoewel Sirius het niet toegaf, de faunaat zich grote zorgen maakte over Harry.

De reden die Sirius had gegeven toen hij Remus op dat gruwelijke tijdstip wakker maakte, was dat ze beneden moesten zijn als Harry wakker werd. Na Sirius verrot gevloekt te hebben, kwam Remus toch maar zijn bed uit. Nu, na gegeten te hebben en 2 uur de tijd te hebben gehad om te kalmeren, kon hij het Sirius wel vergeven.

Ze waren niet de enige beneden. Romeo kwam om 5 over 5 binnenvallen en had een gesprek met Sirius aangeknoopt. Mevrouw Wemel was al beneden toen ze eraan kwamen. Te zien aan de kringen onder de ogen was Sirius niet de enige die geen oog dicht had gedaan vannacht. Ook Clementis zat in de kamer. Ze bevond zich op precies dezelfde plaats als gisteravond en Remus vroeg zich af of ze sowieso naar bed was gegaan.

Even later kwam ook Tops binnenvallen. Met een geeuw ging ze zitten. Vrijwel meteen kreeg ze van mevrouw Wemel, die een paarse ochtendjas droeg, haar ontbijt. "Ik heb de hele nacht wachtgelopen op het Departement van Mystificatie, ik ben doodop." Melde ze Remus.

Tops werkte de eieren met spek slaperig, maar op een verbazingwekkend hoog tempo, naar binnen. "Ik ga zo meteen maar eens slapen." Maar voor ze daad bij het woord kon voegen ging de deur open en kwam Harry binnen.

Remus zag Sirius bezorgde blik over Harry's gezicht flitsen. Remus glimlachte. Alhoewel mevrouw Wemel deels gelijk had toen ze zei dat Sirius dacht dat Harry James was, was Sirius aan de andere kant ook heel beschermend tegenover zijn peetzoon.

Sirius was echt heel erg dol op Harry. En alhoewel hij natuurlijk hoopte dat Harry niet van Zweinstein werd gestuurd, was er ook een deel van Sirius dat liever had dat Harry in Grimboudplein bleef.

Remus besefte dat hij eigenlijk geluk had dat zijn nichtjes en petekinderen niet naar school hoefden. Thuisscholing vanwege speciale omstandigheden. Alleen jammer dat ze eerst hun ouders moesten verliezen voordat ze deze privileges kregen.

Remus rilde.

Meneer Wemel stond op en hij en Harry vertrokken. Zodra ze weg waren begon Sirius te ijsberen.

De andere kinderen kwamen ook naar beneden. Hermelien en Ron waren ook nogal gespannen. Hermelien kreeg geen hap naar binnen en vertrok naar boven om even later terug te komen met een dik boek, dat 'Het wetboek van Magische ordehandhaving' getiteld was. Ze zocht zenuwachtig naar artikel zeven en begon het hardop voor te lezen.

Fred, George en Paris wisten voor enige afleiding te zorgen door te proberen om Knijster in zijn kast op te sluiten. Deze poging mislukte echter jammelijrk omdat Knijster zijn vinger in Georges oog wist te krijgen. Georgre krijgste van pijn en Fred en Paris lagen dubbel van het lachen, waardoor Knijster ontsnapte.

Ook amuzeerden Remus en Sirius zich geweldig door te kijken hoe Ginny Clementis probeerde over te halen zich te transformeren. "Als ik een transformagiër was dan zou ik mezelf echt de hele tijd veranderen."Clementis glimlachte, keek over de rand van haar boek en zei: "Ach meid. Je ziet er prachtig uit, waarom zou je dat willen?"

"Nee, echt," probeerde Ginny weer. "Ik snap jou niet! Waarom transformeer je jezelf zo weinig?" Clementis haalde haar schouders op. "Dit uiterlijk bevalt me eigenlijk wel. Dit is mijn natuurlijke uiterlijk, ik voel me er prettig bij. Maar goed, soms veranderde ik op school mijn uiterlijk wel eens."

"Wat? Omdat je een jongen leuk vond?" vroeg Ginny giechelend, in volle verwachting dat er nu een sappig verhaal kwam. "Nee. Ik maakte mezelf minder opvallend, zodat ik ongestoord kon lezen. Jammer dat dat hier niet kan."

De hint was duidelijk, maar Ginny besloot hem te negeren. "Laat het mij eens zien." Het was geen vraag maar een opmerking. "Het spijt me, maar ik moet declineren." Ginny zette haar zeurderigste stemmetje op. "Ah……….. Waarom nou niet? Alsjeblieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeft?"Clementis zuchtte, keek Ginny aan en zei op heldere toon. "Misschien was ik niet helemaal duidelijk ik bedoelde; nee!"

Ginny bleef doorgaan met zeuren en Clementis bleef doorgaan met Ginny negeren. Niet dat, dat Ginny ontmoedigde, wel nee die bleef zeuren totdat Harry thuis kwam. Sirius bleef abrupt stilstaan en zei: "En?"


	5. dief vrijgesproken wegens gebrek aan bew

**Hallo, dames, heren, jongens, meisjes en ****onzijdigen****Fijn u weer te zien, en zo snel al! Het is niet te geloven, één van de snelste updates ooit! Redenen waarom ik zo snel update:**

**Ik ben in de ****mood**

**Ik hoef het alleen maar uit te typen, dus dat duurt heel wat korter.**

**Ik kan heel snel typen :P**

**Ik heb 2 hele lieve ****reviewtjes**** gekregen. **

**Het was een heel kort hoofdstukje.**

**Ik ben met mijn zusje naar de stad geweest, heb me doodgeërgerd –ik haat shoppen, en heb het gevoel dat ik het enige meisje ben die**** het haat****- en als ik me dood erger ga ik graag dingen uittypen.**

**Ik heb zoveel hoofdstukken geschreven dat ik er maar beter wat uit kan uittypen.**

**Omdat ik niets beters te doen heb. **

**Er is niets op tv.**

**Ik update gewoon snel. (****yeah****, right!**

**Wisten jullie dat ons huis word geverfd? Nou dat wordt het! En wel door mijn ouders. Ze hebben een gigantische stellage…. Die de hele tijd op onhandige plaatsen staat. Vandaag blokkeert ie de schuur****…. Probeer dan maar eens je fiets te pakken, het gaat zo ongeveer: **

**Je haalt de rem van de ene wiel, dan haal je de rem van de andere, en de andere, en de vierde en dan verschuif je dat ding. (Nadat je gecheckt hebt natuurlijk dat er niemand meer op zit. ) Je haalt je fiets eruit. Zet dat ding weer terug, doet de eerste rem erop, de tweede rem erop, de derde en de vierde…. Ja, ja het is geen makkie….**

**Ik heb vandaag iets vreemds gezien: Een militair roept iets naar een vrouw op een fiets iets verderop. Ze springt van de fiets en roept iets terug. De militair antwoord en ze rent op haar aller-hardst weg, de fiets laat ze staan. Het rare is; er zit niets militairs in de buurt, dus wat doet die militair hier in hemelsnaam? Ik heb geen idee!**

_**Dief vrijgesproken wegens gebrek aan bewijs.**_

_**Van uw verslaggeefster. Zaterdag jongstleden is de jonge crimineel Johan de B. vrijgesproken wegens gebrek aan bewijs. De heer de B. werd eind November vorig jaar gearresteerd op verdenking van diefstal en huisvredebreuk. **_

_**Enkele bewijsstukken bewezen dat de verdachte op de plaats van het misdrijf was geweest, maar het was onmogelijk om de verdachte daar te plaatsen ten tijde van het misdrijf. Een lichtelijk geïrriteerde rechtsdienaar reageerde desgevraagd:**_

_**"**__**Vréselijk**____**vréselijk**__**, zeker na die afgang met Potter!" Over welke afgang hij het had wilde hij niet nader verklaren. Deze verslaggeefster wil het maar al te graag weten en belooft het nader te onderzoeken. In de hoop u binnenkort verder in te lichten. Uw verslaggeefster.**_

_Sirius__ bleef abrupt stilstaan en zei: "En?" _

Harry keek op en grijnsde. "Vrijgesproken! Ik ga terug naar Zweinstein!" Hermelien omhelsde Harry ruw en doordat haar wilde haar zijn blikveld beperkte kon Harry gelukkig niet zien wat Remus zag. Waarschijnlijk was Remus de enige die het zag, want iedereen was drukbezig met vieren dat Harry vrij was gesproken.

Eerst weerspiegelde Sirius gezicht de blijdschap die iedereen voelde. Toen sijpelde er een zwartere emotie door deze vreugde: teleurstelling. Sirius had zichzelf echter snel weer onder controle en veinsde vreugde. "Dat moeten we vieren! Ik haal even wat te drinken en eten!" riep hij en verdween.

"Ik wist het wel!" riep Ron, die voor de zoveelste keer een gat in de lucht sprong. "Ze moesten je wel vrijspreken Harry!" zei Hermelien, die Harry eindelijk los had gelaten en nu 'Het wetboek van magische ordehandhaving' tegen haar borst drukte alsof het wetboek persoonlijk ervoor gezorgd had dat Harry vrij was gesproken. Wat technisch gezien ook misschien wel zo was. "Ze konden je niets maken, helemaal niets!"

Harry merkte op dat iedereen wel erg opgelucht was dat hij was vrijgesproken, terwijl iedereen dat toch had voorspeld. De tweeling, Ginny en Paris deden een wilde dans op het ritme van hun eigen zang: "Hij is vrij; hij is vrij; hij is vrij; ja, vrij!!!"

Zelfs Clementis liet haar boek zakken en begaf zich in de wereld van de niet literaire personen. Ze glimlachte naar Harry en zei: "Je vrijspraak is niet onverwachts, maar wel fijn natuurlijk. Meer dan fijn zelfs, zou ik zeggen. Veel plezier op Zweinstein!" Harry knikte en wilde iets terugzeggen, maar werd onderbroken door Sirius, die met een grijns een dienblad vasthield. "Toastje?"

De menigte stortte zich op de toastjes en verrassend genoeg klapte Clementis haar boek helemaal dicht. "Lekker!" ze greep een toastje en nam deel aan een conversatie tussen Paris en de tweeling. Het onderwerp was 'de beste manier om builpestpoeder om te zetten in een eetbare variant zonder blaren op te lopen'.

De enige die niet zo feestelijk was, was Sirius en na een korte conversatie met meneer Wemel verdween Harry. Remus volgde hem naar boven waar hij dode ratten aan Scheurbek voerde.

"Je hoeft je niet schuldig te voelen." Zei Remus. Soms was 'kort door de bocht' gewoon de beste aanpak. "Je voelt je eenzaam, je wilt James terug en je wilt Harry in veiligheid hebben. Mix dat met elkaar en je wilt dat Harry hier blijft. Zo raar is dat niet, Sirius, écht niet!"

Sirius draaide zich om naar Remus en schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik ben egoïstisch, meer niet. Deze gevoelens zijn fout Rem, dat wéét jij ook!" Remus voelde een groot medelijden met zijn vrienden sloeg zijn armen om Sirius heen.


	6. Slecht bestuur Zweinstein schaadt leerli

**Hallo mensen! Daar ben ik weer! Met een hoofdstuk dat ik al tijden heb klaarliggen, maar dat ik niet plaatste omdat ik er nog geen voorwoord bij had zitten. Nou nu dus wel. Ik had toen niet zo veel te vertellen, en raad eens, nu nog steeds niet! Tja de school gaat maandag weer beginnen en dat is morgen, dus ik voel me rouwig om het verlies van mijn vrijheid, maar dat is het wel. Dus…. Ga ik nu aan het bedankje werken en dan… zien we wel.**

_**Slecht bestuur **__**Zweinstein**__** schaadt leerlingen.**_

_**Van uw verslaggever. Het ministerie is van mening dat het slechte bestuur van **__**Zweinstein**__** de leerlingen schaadt. "**__**Perkamentus**__** is tijdenlang geweldig geweest voor de school, maar nu hij begint af te takelen neemt hij steeds vreemdere beslissingen. De bizarre uitwasemingen van de hoofdmeester zijn schadelijk voor de leerlingen. **_

_**Daarom zijn wij, als groep vertegenwoordigers van de ouders van **__**Zweinstein**__**, van mening dat het ministerie meer invloed moet hebben op het beleid van de school. Om zo te voorkomen dat er meer problemen zich voor doen. Wij hopen dat zo een prettiger beleid voor ouders en kinderen tot stand zal komen."**__**Aldus Isabelle lofgoud, woordvoerder voor de groep 'belanghebbende ouders en voogden van **__**schoolgaanden**__** op de hogere school voor **__**hocuspocus**__** en hekserij, **__**Zweinstein**__**.'**_

_**Van uw verslaggever.**_

Het was het laatste avondmaal voor Zwienstein geweest en men was bezig met een serieuze vorm van ontspanning. Niemand had nog veel fut om iets te doen. Remus blik gleed langs de grote houten tafel.

Ron, Harry en Hermelien zaten in gebroederlijke stilte aan het rechterhoofd. Het was voor het eerst in tijden dat Hermelien en Ron elkaar niet in de haren vlogen. Aan de andere kant van de tafel voerde Paris een fluisterend gesprek met de tweeling, terwijl haar zus in een boek verdiept zat.

Mevrouw Wemel keek even misprijzend naar de afwas, maar kon ze zich er niet toe zetten om af te gaan ruimen en begon voor de verandering weer eens over Bills staartje. " Als je me nou gewoon even laat…." Ginny en Hermelien sprongen voor Bill in de bres.

Remus moest een grijns onderdrukken toen hij Hermelien hoorde zeggen: "Maar mevrouw Wemel, het staat hem toch goed? Het maakt hem onwijs sexy!" Waarna ze meteen een rode blos op haar wangen kreeg en Fleur verontschuldigend aankeek.

Fleur, die naast Bill zat, lachte geamuseerd. "Dat zeg ik nou ook de 'ele tijd, 'ermelien. 'ij ies 'eel sexy!" Maar dat leek mevrouw Wemel alleen te sterken in het idee dat ze het staartje zo snel mogelijk moest verwijderen.

Romeo en Sirius hadden een geamuseerd gesprek over Roemenië, waar Sirius volgens de verhalen zat en hoe ze dit gerucht een aannemelijker konden maken. "Nee, nee, Romeo, écht! Zo stom zou ik nooit zijn. In een hotel! Nou vraag ik je!" Romeo keek geamuseerd. "Het ministerie heeft van iedereen gehoord dat jij iemand bent die op impulsen handelt. Ik denk niet dat ze het zo raar zouden vinden."

Sirius grijnsde. "Nee, misschien niet. Stel ik ben zo stom om het te doen, hoe kom ik dan aan geld?" Romeo haalde zijn schouders op. "Misschien heb je een bankovervallen of zo. Gebruik gemaakt van datzelfde mes als waar je de Dikke Dame mee hebt gemolesteerd. Of…. Ja, dat bericht geef ik ze eerst!"

Remus glimlachte. Toen Romeo Sirius voor het eerst ontmoeten had hij het raar gevonden. Dit was immers de man naar wie hij op zoek was. Maar toen ze zich daar over heen zetten begonnen ze elkaar te mogen en moest je ze nu eens zien!

Toen Molly zich dan toch aan het afruimen kweet, ontwaakte de groep uit de sluimerige slaaptoestand waarin ze verkeerden. Romeo stond op en zei spijtig dat hij ervandoor moest. De tweeling en Paris achtervolgden Knijster de kamer uit. Sirius besloot te laten zien dat hij best goed kon zijn in opvoeden en zorgde dat de kinderen begonnen in te pakken.

Clementis stond ook op, sloeg haar boek dicht en kwam naast Remus zitten. Ze wilde net iets zeggen toen er gekrijs uit de richting van de gang kwam. Ginny viel lachend de kamer binnen en vertelde dat _hihi_George die _haha_probeerde _gniffel _Knijster op te _owow__, te grappig! _op te sluiten, door _haha_Knijster in zijn _auw__ mijn buik! _vinger werd gebeten.

Of tenminste, dat was wat ze eruit op konden maken. Ginny lachte zo hard dat haar hoofd er rood van werd en ze er potsierlijk uit zag. Giechelend verdween ze weer door de deur, lachend nagekeken door Remus.

Even zaten ze in stilte, toen veraste Clementis hem door haar mond open te trekken. Wat ze zei veraste hem zelfs nog meer. "Het is vanavond precies een jaar geleden." Remus sperde zijn ogen wijd open. Dit was de eerste keer dat ze er iets over zei.

Toen het net gebeurd was had Remus gesprekken gevoerd met Paris, maar Clementis had gezwegen als hij erover begon. Hij had haar zelfs nooit mogen troosten. Het enige wat hij los had gekregen was: "Ik ben er nog niet klaar voor, Remus. Een jaar, Remus, een jaar." Hij had nooit geweten dat ze dat zo letterlijk bedoeld had.

Hij keek Clementis onderzoekend aan. "Ik weet het." Ze glimlachte. "Precies een jaar, Remus. Ik heb mezelf beloofd om precies een jaar niets te voelen. Als je geen geluk voelt, voel je ook geen verdriet. Het is laf, maar ik wou geen pijn. Nu ben ik klaar om te voelen. Nu kan ik het aan.

Nu moet ik je precies vertellen wat die avond is gebeurd. Ik weet dat Paris het je niet vertellen kon en dat je het wilt weten. En ik wil weer voelen, dus dat komt goed uit." Haar glimlach kreeg iets verbitterds. "Geen betere manier om iets te voelen dan je pijnlijkste oude wonden open te rukken. Nee, Remus, ik sta erop." Ze had gezien dat hij haar had willen onderbreken.

"Ik heb het met mezelf afgesproken. Een jaar egoistisch zijn en de pijn onderdrukken, maar daarna moest ik hun wel eren. Geen betere manier om dat te doen dan hun heldenverhaal te vertellen." Ze ging er even lekker voor zitten en begon te vertellen.

**Ik bedank de volgende geweldige mensen:**

**-****CeliaLauna****: je hebt geheel gelijk in het feit dat ****Sirius**** zielig doet…. Maar, ach, hij heeft het dan ook zwaar. ****Jep**** de hoofdstukken zijn ****héél**** kort, maar daar komt ****ná**** dit hoofdstuk verandering in… Dan introduceer ik dus het, inmiddels beroemde, nieuwe karakter, en heb ik opeens ****héél**** veel te vertellen. Geloof me, de wereld zal op zijn grondvesten schudden…. ****Muahahahah**

**-Love ****Fantasy****: Nou je hebt je even een beetje minder moeten vervelen, want je kon mijn verhaal lezen! En om je nog minder te vervelen zou ik mij ook maar even een ****reviewtje**** sturen… Hum, dat was kromme zin. Ik schaam me. Diep. **


	7. Problemen Chineze president

**Alloah****! Bonjour! ****Hi****Hey****! Goedendag! Welkom bij dit hoofdstuk. (Wat ben ik toch leuk in het begroeten van jullie, hé? ****Ahum****…) Vandaag gaat de leuke periode beginnen. De periode van lange hoofdstukken bedoel ik. Ik heb er geloof ik nog zes staan op papier en er komen er nog wel meer. Hier heb je mijn nieuwe personage: ****Siriu****Su**

**Wie is zij? Daar krijg je dit hoofdstuk al een beetje een antwoord op. Ik wil jullie er even aan herinneren dat deze twee dagen ****héél**** slechte dagen zijn en dat ze niet verantwoordelijk kan worden gehouden voor mogelijke ruzies waar ze aan deel neemt. ****Niet dat er ruzies komen natuurlijk…. ****Ahum**

**Wat heeft ze met het verhaal te maken? Ha! Als je dat wilt weten moet je toch wachten tot volgend hoofdstuk. Daar wordt het nog niet expliciet uitgelegd, maar je kunt het dan wel enigszins raden, denk ik. **

**Oh ja, en ik had een lang hoofdstuk beloofd? Nou dit is toch behoorlijk lang, zou ik zeggen. Het '****probleem-oplos****' stukje laat aan stijl wat te wensen over, maar het is dan ook bedoeld om snel en overzichtelijk ****Siri****Su's**** probleem uit te leggen. **

**Enjoy****! En vergeet niet om een ****reviewtje**** achter te laten op je weg naar buiten….**

_**Problemen **__**Chineze**__** president van toverkunst.**_

_**Van uw verslaggever. De **__**ministerpresident**__** van China, **__**Chan**____**Chye**__** de eerst, is onlangs in groot diskrediet gebracht door zijn eigen dochter. De dochter, **__**Su**____**Chye**__**, heeft enkele maanden de pers angstvallig gemeden, om zo haar geheim, geheim te houden. **_

_**Helaas voor haar, (en gelukkig voor ons beste lezers), is haar geheim dinsdag jongstle**__**den toch uitgekomen. Prinses **__**Su**____**Chye**__** is zwanger en de vader is niemand minder dan de onlangs vermoorde dooddoener dan **__**Regulus**__** Zwarts.**_

_**Waarschijnlijk hebben de twee**__** elkaar ontmoet toen prinses **__**Su**____**Chye**__** hier vorig jaar op staatsbezoek was. Ze verving toen haar vader die toen der tijd last had van zijn maag en verhinderd was te komen. **_

_**De prinses is 25 Juni uitgerekend. Van uw verslaggever.**_

**Naar een artikel uit de ochtendprofeet van Juni 1994.**

Op de avond dat Clementis haar hart uitstortte, was ook een ander meisje bezig met de problemen uit haar verleden. Siri Su zat met haar knieën opgetrokken op haar bed. Ze had zichzelf in de nesten gewerkt en het was tijd dat ze zichzelf er weer uit ging halen.

Ze besloot over te gaan tot haar standaardprocedure wat problemen betreft:

Stap 1: formuleer het probleem:

_Ik ben het huis uitgezet omdat ik zo stom was om me met __Barts__ vreemdgaan te bemoeien. Geld heb ik niet meer, deze kamer heeft al het geld dat ik had gekost. Ik moet een huis zien te vinden, maar probleempje: ik ben te jong om een huis te kopen of te huren…_

Stap 2: Hoe los ik dit op?

_Ik kan dit niet alleen oplossen, ik moet professor __Perkamentus__ om hulp vragen. Of professor Sneep natuurlijk__. Die is immers het hoofd van mijn afdeling._

Stap 3: Is dit een goed idee?

_Nee, maar wat moet ik anders?_

Siri Su zuchtte en knikte. Morgen zou ze met ene professor Sneep praten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De dag dat ze naar Zweinstein gingen begon rommelig. Paris hielp Fred en George met het zoeken naar hun bagage. De Wemelkinderen renden steeds heen en weer in de hoop dit of dat nog te finden. Hermelien gaf de tweeling een preek omdat ze neusbloednoga aan Knikkebeen probeerden te voeren.

Ginny liep met haar minipulkerik op haar arm bijna Clemaentis omver. Gelukkig vond die haar evenwicht terug voordat ze van de ongebruikte kachel was afgevallen. Mevrouw Wemel gaf de tweeling en Paris een preek omdat ze Knijster in de droogkast probeerden op te sluiten.

Dolleman was geïrriteerd, omdat niet iedereen op tijd was. Tops kreeg behoorlijk de wind van voren toen ze zich tien minuten de laat op kwam dagen en ze betwijfelden allemaal of Romeo Wolkeveld het zou overleven als hij eindelijk kwam.

Sirius weerhield Remus ervan om de tweeling een preek te geven omdat ze weer probeerden een neusbloed noga aan knikkebeen te geven. Remus vond dat daar de tweede niet zo veel meer aan was, maar blijkbaar was Sirius van mening dat het hílarisch was.

Bill hielp Ginny met het zoeken naar haar gewaad. De tweeling kreeg een preek van mevrouw Wemel omdat ze probeerden hun koffers van de trap af te laten racen en toen per ongeluk Ginny schepten. Hermelien wist Harry en Ron uit bed te krijgen.

Mevrouw Wemel en Zwarts krijsten om het hards. Toen sloeg de deur dicht en was de rust wedergekeerd in Grimboudplein twaalf.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siri Su liet zich neervallen op een bank in haar wagon. "Hé, hé, leuke vakantie gehad jongens?" Haar vrienden, mede-Zwadderaars, knikten en begonnen enthousiast te vertellen. Geen van hen scheen te merken dat Siri Su erg stil was. Misschien omdat dat wel vaker voor kwam.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus liet zich neervallen op één van de stoelen aan de eettafel. "Hé, hé, die zijn weg." Paris knikte neerslachtig. "Ik baal ervan dat ik niet ook kon gaan." Remus klopte haar troostend op de schouder. "Het kan niet anders, dat weet je." Paris knikte chagrijnig. "Ja, dat weet ik, maar dat maakt het er nog niet beter op! Ik wil ook naar Zweinstein."

Clementis rolde haar ogen, maar dat bleef onopgemerkt, omdat haar ogen weer eens achter een boek verstopt waren. Om dezelfde reden hoorde ook niemand de woorden die ze onder haar adem fluisterde. "Zanik niet zo, er veranderd toch niets aan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De deur van de coupé ging open. Siriu Su keek op en zag een groep Griffoendors in de deuropening staan. "_Sorry_, bezet. Sluit de deur op je weg naar buiten." Ze klonk zakelijk, maar er lach een tint van ironie in haar stem.

"Zwadderaars." Gromde Ginny Wemel. Ze staarde woedend in Siriu Su's gezicht en even leek het of ze haar wilde vervloeken. Siriu Su stond onmiddellijk op. De twee meisjes keken elkaar dreigend aan. Siriu Su zette een stap naar voren, haar gezicht stak en dreigend.

Haar vrienden keken verbijsterd naar Siri Su. Was dit nou het rustige meisje dat liever anderen voor haar liet vechten? In de vakantie was ze veranderd van dat rustige meisje in een echte vechtster. De karakteristieke Chineze indrukken die haar moeder in haar gezicht had achtergelaten en de hooghartige trekjes van haar vader smolten samen tot het gelaat van een wraakengel.

Siri Su trok een toverstok tevoorschijn en speelde er mee. "Woud je vechten?" vroeg ze uitdagend. Zoveel voor de klassieke woordspelletjes en dreigementen, recht vooruit was veel duidelijker. Ze had wel trek in een vechtpartijtje en zo te zien was ze niet de enige.

Ook Ginny greep haar toverstok, maar één van haar vriendinnen legde een hand op haar schouder. Met een spijtig gezicht stopte ze hem terug in haar zak. "Een ander keertje." Ze wierpen elkaar nog een broeierige blik toe en toen verdwenen de Griffoendors uit de coupé.

**De mensen aan wie ik mijn diepste dank verschuldigd ben, zijn:**

**Love ****Fantasy****: Oh ik ken die openingszin ergens van…. ****Chapter**** was ****idd****. Kort (Ja! Kort met een hoofdletter was hier terecht), dus is deze een stuk langer, ik hoop dat je het daar mee eens bent. Ik had het hoofdstuk ****idd****. allang af, maar als het echt een ****kortertje**** was geweest had ik het speciaal voor jou nog wat langer gemaakt! Tot uw dienst! Ik voel me trouwens schuldig, want als je nu nog niet dood bent van de spanning ga je dat in de toekomst wel, het duurt namelijk nog een hele tijd voordat je te weten komt wat er tussen ****Clementis**** en ****Remus**** besproken is…..**

**Myrthe: Dank je voor je ****review****! Hij was zo lief! Echt lief, niet zoals mijn hoofdstukken 'niet lief, maar wel goed en mooi'. Waar ik je overigens ten zeerste voor wil bedanken, want dat ik zó lief om te zeggen! Ik heb drie dagen gestraald. Wat sommige mensen best raar ****vonden, ik heb zelfs de vraag gekregen of ik voor zon studeerde….**** Waar moet het heen met de wereld?! (Waar kan ik me opgeven voor een cursus 'zon worden in drie dagen'? ****Uh**** laat maar…)**

**CeliaLauna****: Nou voel ik me nog schuldiger…. Ik heb niet alleen Love ****Fantasy**** dood laten gaan van de spanning (heeft iemand nog wat van haar gehoord de laatste tijd trouwens?), maar ik heb jou ook nog eens helemaal ****stressy**** gemaakt voor een nieuwe schoolweek, ****zónder**** goede reden, want je krijgt dus nog helemaal geen antwoord in dit hoofdstuk. Ik weet niet wat erger is: Jou ****stressy**** maken, of Love ****Fantasy**** vermoorden (niets persoonlijk hoor Love ****Fantasy****!)….. Maar het antwoord komt nog wel, ik beloof het je! **


	8. lief dagboek

**Was ik toch helemaal het voorwoord vergeten! En de bedankjes ook. Ik zette het hoofdstuk net op internet, toen ik me het bedacht. Maar goed. Nu is er een voorwoord. **

**Vandaag zijn ****Siri****Su**** en ****Severus**** Sneep ****POV… ****Remus****Lupos**** komt in dit hoofdstuk niet eens voor! Ha! ****Take****that****! Dat is volgend hoofdstuk ook zo, maar ****Remus**** komt daar ook nog een beetje als POV voor. Maar goed, we houden hier een achternaam verkiezing! Ja echt. ****Siri****Su**** is de komende negen hoofdstukken geen achternaam. Minstens. Maar ik heb er natuurlijk wel eentje voor ****d'r**** nodig. En ik heb geen goede! Dus besloot ik: ik vraag die leuke mensen aan de andere kant van de internetverbinding om hulp! Vind je jezelf dus leuk, verzin dan een naam en REVIEW! grijns (en je ****bént**** leuk! Dus geen excuses meer, hup ****hup****, naar die leuke ****review**** knop! Oh ja, het is wel toegestaan om eerst het hoofdstuk te lezen, want dan kan je daar ook nog iets over zeggen. **

_**Lief **__** dagboek,**_

_**s'Nachts**__** krul ik me op in mijn bed en wikkel ik me in mijn dekens. Ik heb dan het gevoel dat ik me in de armen van een moeder bevind. Een moeder die om me geeft en die voor me zorgt. Een moeder die geheel niet lijkt op de mijne.**_

_**De vrouw die vandaag op kwam dagen was noch warm, noch liefelijk. Hoe had ik ook iets anders kunnen verwachten van de moeder die haar kind liet adopteren door vreemden, enkel om een schandaal minder groot te maken? **_

_**Hoe had ik kunnen denken dat ze hier was om me te leren kennen? Dat ze **_**aardig **_**was? Het bleek dat ze alleen kwam vertellen dat ik haar **_**enige **_**erfgenaam was en dat **_**als daar geen verandering in kwam **_**ik de aangewezen persoon was om haar land te besturen, als koningin.**_

_**En dat, alsof dat niet erg genoeg was, ik **_**daarom **_**een cursus moest doen, waarin ik de cultuur van haar land zou leren en ook hoe ik het moest besturen. Ik zie het al voor me: Ik op zo'n cursus waar ik me helemaal moet opdoffen en de leraar met **_**alwijze****nogwat**_**aan moet spreken.**_

_**Natuurlijk weigerde ik zowel die cursus als die troon in het algemeen en raadde ik haar aan om snel nog te zorgen voor een andere erfgenaam.**_

_**See**____**You**___

_**Siri**____**Su**___

_Siri Su had altijd twee levens gehad. Thuis had ze geslikt en geknikt. Op school was ze de leider van hun kleine gang. Als afstammeling van twee prominent tovenaarsfamilies hoefde ze vrijwel niets te doen om respect te krijgen van haar mede-zwadderaars._

Met gemak had ze kunnen horen bij de harde kern van Zwadderich, maar in plaats daarvan had ze vrienden gezocht voor wie ze niet geheim hoefde te houden dat ze geadopteerd was door arme dreuzels. Loyale vrienden die haar problemen voor haar oplosten zonder dat ze er iets over hoefde te zeggen.

Thuis, al kon ze Bart en Elma zo technisch gezien niet meer noemen, was ze bescheiden en behulpzaam, maar op school was ze de rustige variant van arrogant. Jongere Zwadderaars uit minder prominente families gebruikte ze om haar rotklusjes op te knappen.

De leraren waren dol op haar, want het waren er maar weinigen die door hadden dat zij de echte leider van het groepje die voor zoveel onrust zorgden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eén van de weinigen die haar wel als de natuurlijke leider herkende was Severus Sneep. Hij had echter helemaal geen problemen met haar manier van doen. De stunts van haar groepje waren grappig en als iemand iets schadelijks bedacht hield Siri Su ze terug.

Ze was vriendelijk en kwam voor de gepeste leerlingen op. En bovendien was ze één van zijn geliefde Zwadderaars. Al met al deed ze hem denken aan een zeker Regulus Zwarts, de jongen die hem op zoveel gelegenheden beschermd had en alleen terugdeinsde als zijn broer tegenover hem stond.

Sneep herinnerde zich hoe sympathieke Regulus Zwarts tegenover Sirius Zwarts had gestaan. Mededogen tegen meedogenloosheid. Vriendelijk tegenover onvriendelijk. Zorgend tegenover zorgeloos. Het was altijd Regulus die verloor.

En het was ook Regulus die in het verkeerde water raakte, Regulus die een heldendaad beging en Regulus die veel te vroeg gestorven was, terwijl Sirius nu nog steeds niets zat te doen in zijn ouderlijk huis. Het huis dat _Regulus_ toebehoorde. Het huis dat _Regulus_had moeten nalaten aan Siri Su.

Dat was niet gelukt om wat technische probleempjes. Ten eerste was Siri Su een buitenechtelijk kind, ten tweede had Orion Zwarts nooit zijn testement veranderd en was Sirius Zwarts nog steeds de wettelijke erfgenaam. Maar toen Siri Su hem vertelde dat ze nu dakloos was besloot hij dat het tijd was om haar erfgoed op te eisen.

Weer zou sympathiek tegenover onsympathiek staan. Mededogen tegenover meedogenloosheid. Vriendelijk tegenover onvriendelijk. Zorgend tegenover zorgeloos. Alleen zou deze keer de sympathieke winnen. Of tenminste dat hoopte hij.

Hij stuurde Siri Su nar bed, maar was zelf niet van plan te gaan slapen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Het was al na twaalven, hard op weg naar na enen, teon iemand op de deur klopte van het kantoor van het schoolhoofd. Perkamentus ogen twinkelden. Vrijwel niemand zou hem zo laat nog storen. Wat degene achter de deur te zeggen was vast belangrijk. Dat, of volslagen idioot.

Stiekem hoopte hij voor dat laatste. Toen de deur open ging was hij dan ook lichtelijk teleurgesteld. Het was Severus en Severus bracht nooit iets idioots. Aan de andere kant was Severus wel amusant en vreselijk loyaar en dus was hij toch blij om hem te zien.

"Ga zitten, Severus. Wat brengt jou op dit nachtelijke uur hier naartoe?" "Zwarts!" blafte Sneep. "Nou, nou zeg. Ik weet dat je Sirius haat, maar om daar nou om deze tijd over te komen praten..""Niet hem!" gromde Sneep.

"Nou ja, ook hem, maar het gaat vooral om de jonge Zwarts, Siri Su." Sneep legde snel de situatie uit aan Perkamentus. "Toen ik vroeg wat die vent, Bart of zo, toen deed draalde ze erom heen. Albus ik ben bang dat hij haar heeft geslagen."

Perkamentus nam zijn bril af en wreef hem schoon, in gedachten verzonken. "Dat zou inderdaad verontrustend zijn, maar gedane zaken nemen geen keer. Nee het is belangrijker om de toekomst van mevrouw Zwarts na te denken. Morgen moeten we haar ontmoeten. Haar en haar oom, denk ik zo."

**Ik bedank de volgende mensen, en spoor ze aan om vooral mee te doen aan mijn ****achternamen-contest****, want met hun humor kan daar niets dan leuks uit komen:**

**CeliaLauna****: arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme,****arme, arme, arme, arme, arme,****arme, arme, arme, arme, arme,****arme, arme, arme, arme, arme,****arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme,****arme, arme, arme, arme, arme,****arme, arme, arme, arme, arme,****arme, arme, arme, arme, arme,****arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme,****arme, arme, arme, arme, arme,****arme, arme, arme, arme, arme,****arme, arme, arme, arme, arme,****arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme, arme,****arme, arme, arme, arme, arme,****arme, arme, arme, arme, arme,****arme, arme, arme, arme, arme jij! Moest je een hele dag wachten voordat je mijn verhaal kon lezen? Wat zielig! En je was ook nog zo ****héél**** erg gewond geraakt door toedoen van het apenkoord! Het is echt een wonder (****halalujah****) dat je nog leeft! Ik lachte me dood om je verhaal, maar dat weet je al. ****Siri****Su**** lijkt inderdaad heel veel op ****Sirius****, maar dat is toch goed, want ik ben ****Sirius**** fan. En dus zul je ****dát**** wel moeten lezen. ****Haha****. Ik ben gemeen… Maar dat ****gééft**** niet, dat ****gééft**** niet…. ****Muahahaha****… ****Uhm****, juist. Ik ga maar snel door naar Love ****Fantasy**** voordat ik nog meer rare dingen ga zeggen.**

**Love ****Fantasy****Siri****Su**** is dus het kind van ****Regulus****. En je hebt in dit hoofdstuk kunnen lezen dat ze zich bij de bewoners van ****Grimboudplein**** gaat voegen. Ha! Nu kan ik haar in mijn ****summary**** schrijven. En zoals je hebt gelezen ****wíl**** ze helemaal geen prinses zijn, dus betwijfel of ze je ****je**** '**Omg, wat gaat die prinses doen?' **in dank afneemt. Ha! Wat ken ik mijn eigen personages toch goed. Hoe zou dat toch komen? Oh wacht ik heb ze zelf gecreëerd! En dit hoofdstuk is ook weer lang, waar ik ****héél**** trots op ben. ****Ahum****. Na die big ****killing****hug**** van jou, ben ik blij dat ik alvast een graf gereserveerd ben! Oh en ik had jullie verhaal gelezen, en ik vind het écht zo melig. **


	9. Schooljaar Zweinstein weer begonnen

**'oy,**

**Weer een hoofdstuk van 'Een Clementis in Parijs'. Dat doet me eraan denken. Daar is een titel verklaring voor. Niet gewoon dat het verwijst naar Clementis en Paris. Alhoewel het daar mee te maken heeft. Dat verhaal moet ik nog schrijven in één van de hoofdstukken die komen. En ik ben al acht hoofdstukken vooruit, dus dat duurt nog wel even. Wat dan weer aangeeft hoe lang dit verhaal gaat duren, want ik ben nog lang niet aan het einde van het boek. Het laatste hoofdstuk dat ik heb geschreven speelt aan op de eerste dag van de kerstvakantie. ****Met hoofdstukken zit dit verhaal dus goed, maar ik kom nogal wat krantenartikels tekort. (Ik ben er helemaal door heen. En ik heb nog voor één artikeltje een idee..) Dus als er iemand is, daarbuiten, die wél een geweldige idee heeft ontvangen van de grootse geest der inspiratie, dan zou ik dat idee graag horen. Ook niet geweldige ideeën en slechte ideeën trouwens, want ik heb een soort van Writers Block wat de artikels betreft en word nu wanhopig. Als ik niets verzin stop ik de artikels misschien wel. En dat wil ik niet, want ik vind dat het bij de stijl van mijn verhaal hoort.**

**Tjonge, wat ben ik lang van stof vandaag. En dat op zomaar een donderdag middag, vier minuten voor vier uur. Wat een mooie tijd is. Maar goed, lees mijn verhaal en druk op die mooie knop waar 'review' op staat.**

_**Schooljaar Z**__**weinstein**__** weer begonnen. **_

_**Het **__**schooljaar van Zweinstein, hogere school voor hocus pocus en hekserij is weer begonnen. **__**Gisteren zwaaiden vele ouders hun kinderen uit, zoals gebruikelijk. Dit jaar echter kon men meer ongerust gemompel horen. Veel ouders drukten hun kinderen nog even tegen zich aan en gaven duidelijke waarschuwingen:**_

_**" Blijf uit de buurt van Potter."**_

_**"Kijk uit voor de nieuwe leraar Verweer… Je weet maar nooit wat die oude gek nu weer heeft aangenomen."**_

_**"Als er iets raars gebeurd neem je onmiddellijk contact met ons op."**_

_**De ouders zijn bezorgd, en daar hebben ze wel een beetje een reden voor. Zowel Harry Potter als Albus Perkamentus moeten met het nodige wantrouwen behandeld worden. **__**Het ministerie verlicht de pijn enigszins door iedereen te verzekeren dat de Verweerleraar een door de ministerie goedgekeurde, en zelfs geloofde, lerares is, genaamd Omber. **_

Het was s'ochtends negen uur en Remus was net van plan om Paris te vertellen dat ze haar boeken eens moest openen toen het haardvuur groen kleurde. Sirius keek hem even verbaasd aan en liep toen naar het vuur.

"Jij!" spoog Sirius. "Wat nu weer?" Remus besefte meteen wiens hoofd er in het haardvuur ronddraaide. Slechts één persoon op deze aardbol had de gave om Sirius in zo'n woede te doen ontsteken, door alleen maar te verschijnen. _Severus._

"De hoofdmeester wil met je praten." zei Severus Sneep gladjes. "En waarom dan wel?" vroeg Sirius agressief. Remus rolde zijn ogen. Soms begreep hij niet waarom Sirius nooit volwassen was geworden, maar dan schoot het hem weer te binnen: het was omdat Sirius, _Sirius_ was.

"Oh het betreft de voogdij en huisvestiging van je nichtje." Sirius lachte blaffend. "Ik heb geen nichtje, anders zou ze op het tapijt staan." Remus zag Severus gezicht niet, maar hij nam aan dat Sneep zijn ogen rolde.

"_Buitenechtelijk kind_." Was het enige wat Severus zei voordat zijn hoofd uit de vlammen verdween. Remus zag de vlammen weer normale kleur aannemen. Sirius schold. Sirius schold nog een keer. En nog een keer.

Eerst schold hij op 'secretus', dan op het nichtje dat hij blijkbaar had en toen, om _overduidelijke_ redenen, op zijn moeder in het bijzonder en de rest van zijn familie in het algemeen. Remus zuchtte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Het duurde twintig minuten voordat Remus Sirius voldoende afgekoeld had om hem naar Perkamentus te sturen, en nog eens tien minuten om hem te overtuigen dat Remus zelf écht niet mee kon.

In die tijd had Severus nog twee keer haardvuur gebeld, _(wat dan ook de reden was waarom het zo moeilijk was om Sirius af te koelen)_om te vragen waar Sirius –of 'Zwarts' zoals Sneep hem noemde- bleef. Uiteindelijk ging Sirius toch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus zuchte en keek de kamer rond. Clementis zat nog steeds op de ongebruikte kachel. Haar neus begraven in 'Magische Verdedigingstheorie', het laatste boek dat ze moest lezen om haar tweede herlezingsronde van schoolboeken af te ronden.

Naast haar lag de enveloppe met schoolopdrachten die Anderling voor haar had opgezocht. Hij was al geopend en om de zoveel tijd ging haar hand er gretig naar toe, maar dan schudde ze haar hoofd en concentreerde ze zich weer op haar boek.

Paris, aan de andere kant, staarde halsstarrig naar de stapel gesloten boeken met de eveneens gesloten enveloppe op de top. "Het doet zichzelf niet hoor, dat huiswerk." merkte Reus lachend op.

Paris keek op, een koppige uitdrukking op haar gezicht. "Ik doe op school geen huiswerk, dus hier ook niet." Remus grinnikte nu onheilspellend. "Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien, jongedame. Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siri Su's hand verdween in haar zak. Zachtjes omklemde ze het poppetje, gemaakt van hout, katoen, papier en wol, dat haar zoveel herinnerde aan ander, gelukkiger tijden. Een meisje van haar leeftijd zou eigenlijk niet moeten hoeven terug denken aan gelukkiger tijden, vond ze.

Een meisje van haar leeftijd moest zich midden in haar 'gelukkiger tijden' bevinden. Zodra ze het dacht had ze al spijt. Zelfmedelijden vond ze zo'n irritante eigenschap. Ze trad iets feller het kantoor binnen dan strikt genomen noodzakelijk was.

Dat met de deur slaan bijvoorbeeld, dat was een beetje over de top. Dat vond professor Sneep ook te vinden, want die keek haar vermanend aan. "Sorry." Zei ze en ze probeerde zo beleefd mogelijk te klinken. "Geeft niets, mevrouw Zwarts, geeft helemaal niets."

Professor Perkamentus ogen twinkelden. "Nu is het alleen nog wachten op Sirius." Siri Su nam plaats. "Sirius?" vroeg ze onbegrijpend. "Ja, ja, Sirius Zwarts." Antwoordde professor Perkamentus vriendelijk. "Uw oom."

Siri Su keek niet begripvoller dan daarnet. "Sirius Zwarts? De dooddoener?" Dat had ze nou helemaal niet achter die vriendelijke professor Perkamentus gezocht. "Die ja. Alleen is hij geen dooddoener." antwoordde professor Perkamentus, alsof dit alles verklaarde.

Siri Su besloot dat het in Perkamentus idee misschien logisch was, maar dat ze het toch niet helemaal begreep en dus vroeg ze door. Professor Perkamentus uitleg duurde een kwartier. In deze tijd haardvuur belde professor Sneep twee keer naar het onderwerp van de uitleg, a.k.a (also known as) Zwarts.

Siri Su vond het maar raar om een ander zo te noemen. Zou ze hem Sirius noemen? Nee joh! Ze kende hem niet eens! Misschien zou ze hem 'de zwarte meneer' moeten noemen…. Haha! Denk aan al die vreemde uitdrukkingen op de gezichten van de mensen! Maar nee, dat kon niet. Dus voorlopig zou ze het maar doen met Sirius Zwarts.

Toen professor Perkamentus uitleg af was gelopen, was Sirius Zwarts er nog steeds niet. Siri Su vond het onbeschoft van die vent om hun zo lang te laten wachten. Er viel een stilte die Siri Su ongemakkelijk vond, maar aan de gezichten van de anderen was niet te zien dat ze haar mening deelden.

Professor Perkamentus was sereen als altijd en als je hem zo zag zitten had je het idee dat hij zich op een high tea bevond en geheel voldaan luisterde naar het gekwebbel van twee oudere dames iets verderop.

In haar hals lag het warme lichaam van Martijn. Hij ademde diep en langzaam in, nog in slaap op de plaats waar hij vanochtend was gekropen. Ze had het niet over haar hart kunnen verkrijgen om hem weg te jagen, maar nu zweette ze behoorlijk in haar hals.

Professor Sneep belde nog 2 keer naar Sirius Zwarts en ten langen leste was hij er dan toch. Sirius Zwarts had hun 27 minuten laten wachten…..

**En dan bedank ik de volgende reviewers: (zouden sommige mensen dat vervelend vinden, dat ik in het openbaar reageer op hun review? Ik vind het leuk, maar het kan dat mensen het niet leuk vinden…. Dan moeten ze dat zeggen natuurlijk!)**

**CeliaLauna: Ik vind het typisch, maar na jou review, die met 'whoohoo' begon, kreeg ik van LoveFantasy een review die met wel vijftien keer 'woohoo' zei. Ik vermoed dat jij een trendzetter bent.**** Ik weet het wel zeker, want jij bent fan van Sirius en ik ook. Ik ben cool, ****dus jij ook. (Klopt helemaal, behalve dan dat ik niet cool ben….Ik ben mijzelf. Das heel wat anders. En ik weet vrijwel zeker dat het niet meer klopt als ik zeg: Ik ben mijzelf, dus jij bent mijzelf ook. Dat klopt a) qua grammatica niet en b) niet omdat ik hier dan twee keer rond loop, en mezelf review, wat dan weer heel zielig is. Conclusie: jij bent cool. Hoe kwam ik daarop…. Naja, de Skoda-rijder zei het en 'volg de Skoda-rijder'.**** Ja, ja, zelfs amateurschrijvers doen sluipreclame vandaag de dag.) Tjonge, wat heb ik een stuk bij elkaar geluld tussen de haakjes. En nergens gezegd wat ik eigenlijk wil zeggen: dank je voor je review.**

**Love Fantasy: Volg de Skoda-rijder, roep Wo****o****ho****o****. Ehm…. Denk jij dat CeliaLauna al auto mag rijden??? Uhm…. Laat maar, het begrijpelijkheidsniveau is tot onder nul gezakt. Als mijn verhaaltje zo'n reactie ter weeg brengt, wat doe je dan als er tóch nog een nieuw boek van Harry Potter uitkomt?? Laten we hopen dat het niet gebeurd, want anders ga je uit je dak, en daken zijn duur tegenwoordig. ****Ik hoop dat je het leuk vond, Sirius en Siri Su bij elkaar. Ik vond het leuk. Maar ja, ik ben de schrijver, dus het is wel te hopen dat ik mijn eigen werk leuk vind. Ben je trouwens uitgerust van je middagdutje??? Oh ja, ik begin vergeetachtig te worden (het is toch erg, vijftien jaar en nu al een vergevorderde vorm van dementie, als ik twintig ben weet ik mijn eigen naam niet eens meer), want ook tegen jou heb ik nog niet gezegd wat ik wilde zeggen: dank je voor je review. **


	10. Twee hoofdstukken en een nieuwjaarswens

**Hey**** allemaal! Hier een verlaat kerstcadeau en/of een goede manier om het oudejaar af te sluiten. Oké ik wordt arrogant. Het spijt me ****héél**** erg dat ik jullie zo lang heb laten wachten,daarom heb ik maar liefst TWEE hoofdstukken uitgetypt. Helaas ben ik niet op ideeën voor krantenartikels gekomen, dus heb ik besloten dat ik die maar eventjes laat zitten.**

**Begin hoofdstuk 10.**

Clementis had zich naar de tafel verplaatst. Haar 'Magische Verdedingstheorie' lag nu treurig naast haar op tafel; voor de derde keer had ze het nu uit gelezen en ze zou het nu uit haar hoofd op kunnen zeggen, dus voelde het boek zich behoorlijk nutteloos.

Clementis, aan de andere kant, voelde zich in haar element en krabbelde vrolijk weg op haar nieuwe rol perkament, af en toe opstaand en even uit de kamer verdwijnend, om terug te komen met een boek waar iets in stond wat vaag met het onderwerp te maken had.

Ze bladerde er dan onrustig doorheen tot ze zag wat ze zocht. "Ik wist het; 'spreuken en bezweringen die gebruikt worden om anderen te schaden en aldus aan de zeven wetten van Johannes voldoen…,' mompelde ze dan, of: "Hé? Maar in 'Zwarte kunsten door de eeuwen heen' stond… maar dan is dan in strijd met.."

Paris staarde woedend naar haar zusje en mompelde dan dingen als 'uitslofer' of 'nerd…' Zelf opende ze haar eigen verweerboek, 'magische verdedigingstheorie voor gevorderden' nog steeds niet. Al wist ze soms haar blik van Clementis los te weken en zo woedend naar het boek te kijken dat het Remus verbaasde dat het niet vlam vatte. Al met al kende hij maar twee ergere gevallen van weerzin om te studeren, genaamd Sirius Zwarts en James Potter. Maar hij zou haar wel aan het werk krijgen…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toen hij binnen kwam wist Siri Su meteen dat ze hem echt niet mocht. Daar waren meerdere redenen voor: ten eerste had hij hen bijna een halfuur laten wachten. Ten tweede had ze de indruk dat hij haar niet mocht. En ten derde was de uitdrukking van professor Sneep overduidelijk hatelijk.

Sirius Zwarts nam plaats in de hem aangegeven plaats, met een dreigende blik naar professor Sneep. "Sirius, dit is je nichtje Siri Su. Juffrouw Zwarts, dit is Sirius Zwarts, uw oom." Siri Su stak haar hand uit, maar Sirius negeerde hem. In plaats daarvan keek hij afkeurend naar haar hals.

"Onze familie heeft altijd al een voorkeur gehad voor dode beesten," zei hij schamper. Intuïtief bracht ze een hand omhoog en taste ze in haar hals. "Martijn is niet dood," protesteerde ze. "Hij is mijn marter en slaapt op het moment."

Sirius Zwarts staarde haar aan alsof ze gek was. _Nou hij heeft recht van spreken, _dacht ze, a_ls gestoorde massamoordenaar. _

"Um, nou ja, terug naar de situatie op hand, de huisvestiging van de jongedame hier," zei professor Perkamentus, die, voor het eerst dat ze het zich herinnerde, enigszins ontsteld was. Hij herwon zichzelf snel en vervolgde, een stuk strenger: "Ze neemt haar intrek in Grimboudplein."

Sirius Zwarts opende zijn mond om te protesteren, maar één blik van Perkamentus maakte hem stil. "Severus vult de formulieren in, maar in praktijk functioneer jij als haar voogd. Net zoals met Harry." "Alleen mag ik Harry _wel_," mompelde Sirius Zwarts.

Siri Su's ogen keken vlammend zijn richting op. Oh, hoe graag ze tegen hem wilde opmerken dat ze het 'niet apprecieerde dat hij zulke opmerkingen kwam maken, nadat hij hen een halfuur had laten wachten', alleen dan minder netjes. Maar hij zou haar voogd worden en dus was het onverstandig om meteen op slechte voet te beginnen.

"Tenzij jullie elkaar nog beter willen leren kennen…" "Nee!" gromde Sirius Zwarts en Siri Su voelde zich enigszins beledigd, "… is deze ontmoeting ten einde." Siri Su, die nog steeds een beetje beledigd was, overwoog even om Sirius Zwarts handtekening te vragen, onder het mom van 'het is niet elke dat, dat je een bekende massamoordenaar tegen het lijf loopt', maar toen ze haar voornemen herinnerde zag ze er toch vanaf.

"Jullie zien elkaar weer met kerst,"melde Perkamentus, en Siri Su besloot dat ze, als ze zich nog eens wilde verhangen, ze dat toch echt voor de kerst moest doen. "Ik kijk er naar uit," zei Siri Su. Alleen professor Sneep, zelf een meester op het gebied van sarcasme, hoorde de lichte ondertoon van sarcasme.

**Einde hoofdstuk 10.**

**Begin hoofdstuk 11.**

Sirius was woedend toen hij thuis kwam. "Ze is een Bitch en hij dwingt me om haar te adopteren!" Remus grijnsde. "En dat heb je allemaal in 10 minuten uitgevonden?" "Kop dicht! En jij," hij wees naar Paris. "Als ik weer beneden kom is dat boek open en je opdracht half af! Ik ga scheurbek voeren." Dat laatste was weer tegen Remus. "Ach ja," grijnsde die, "niets therapeutischer dan zien hoe een hypogrief de kop afrukt van een dooie rat. " Sirius sloeg de deur achter zich dicht.

Trillerig opende Paris haar boek en de enveloppe. Vol ijver ging ze aan de slag. Remus besloot dat hij maar achter Sirius aan moest gaan. Hij opende de deur naar de woonkamer, waar Sirius inderdaad stond toe te kijken hoe scheurbek het hoofd van de ratten afrukte.

"Hoe was ze?"Sirius wende zijn blik niet af van de dooie rat, wiens hoofd nu wreed werd geplet. "Niet lelijk," gromde hij, alsof dat de ergste misdaad was die dat meisje had kunnen begaan, niet lelijk zijn. "Ze ziet eruit als wat ze is: een kruizing tussen een koningin en een Zwarts.

"Van alles wat Regulus mij aan kon doen, moest hij juist weer reproduceren en wel met een koningin. Hoeveel arrogantie kun je in één mens verzamelen, hemel! En ze hebben haar ook nog eens Siri Su genoemd! Wat voor naam is dat?" Remus keek hem verbijsterd aan.

"Het is een anagram van jouw naam!" Sirius was enigszins verbijsterd. Een ana… dat is toch dat je alle letters van een woord door elkaar flikkert en je er iets nieuws uitkrijgt? Nou dat moet dan per ongeluk zijn gegaan, het kan niet anders. Maar goed, ze gedroeg zich heel beleefd, schijnheil! Oh ja, en ze heeft een marter en die heet Martijn ofzo!"

Remus schoot in de lach. Sirius zei dat laatste zo verongelijkt dat het gewoon hilarisch was. Sirius, die Remus lach verkeerd uitlegde knikte grimmig. "Precies. Martijn de marter, nou vraag ik je! En dat beest moet hier in huis komen en zíj ook! En zij is door Secretus geadopteerd. Maar ik moet het vuile werk doen."

Hé?"vroeg Remus. "Ik dacht dat jij haar moest adopteren…" "Ja túúrlijk, ik loop effe het ministerie binnen en vul de papieren in…. Nee, dat doet Secretus dus en ik mag de rotklussen opknappen… En Perkie maar knikken. AAARGH!" Remus keek toe hoe Sirius zijn hoofd naar achter wierp en zijn woede en frustatie de vrije loop liet. Zijn gebrul weerkaatste door het hele huis en stopte abrupt.

Geheel kalm keek Sirius Remus aan. "Nou, laten we naar beneden gaan en kijken hoever de meiden zijn." Remus knikte, elke keer weer verbaasd door de abrupte stop van Sirius woede.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Met Clementis huiswerk ging het prima. Het had haar nauwelijks een kwartier gekost om het te maken en het was veel uitgebreider dan de meesten zouden kunnen hopen. Ze had hele stukken informatie, inclusief jaartallen en inwoners aantallen, uit haar hoofd opgeschreven. Alleen voor de citaten had ze een boek gebruikt.

Het stukje dat minimaal vijftien centimeter had moeten zijn was bij haar één meter en vijf centimeter. Nu rolde ze het perkament op en stopte het in een speciale map, vol met vakjes voor opgerold papier.

Met haar staf kopieerde ze ook de bladzijden waar de citaten vandaan kwamen en stopte die in de vakjes ernaast. Op het tabblad schreef ze met tevreden gezicht: 'VTZK- hoofdstuk 1.'

Aan de andere kant van de tafel keek Paris haar zusje woedend aan. Haar werk ging een stuk minders snel en zo te zien ergerde ze zich dood. "Lukt het?" vroeg Remus. "Nee!" snauwde Paris. Remus zuchtte. "Dat _kan_ aardiger. Wat lukt er niet?"

Gefrustreerd tikte Paris op haar boek. "Bezweringen! Ik moet het oefenen, maar ze beschrijven de beweging niet goed en dus heb ik geen idee wat ik moet doen." Sirius pakte haar boek. "Laat eens zien. Oh die, ach, zo moeilijk is die niet. Kijk zó doe je dat."

Sirius demonstreerde met een soepele zwaai de beweging. "Kom op, laat maar zien." Paris deed Sirius na. "En nu met spreuk erbij. Secratio!" Paris stoel verschoof met gemak door de kamer. "Nou, laat maar zien…" Paris riep 'Secratio' en verschoof de stoel enkele centimeters, maar verloor daarna de controle.

"Dat wil ik ook proberen! Secratio!" Het ging Clementis even goed af als Paris, met een glimlach rond zijn lippen keek Remus toe hoe Sirius en de meiden oefenden.

**Einde hoofdstuk 11.**

**Bedankjes, even niet zo uitgebreid, want ik begin een lamme arm te krijgen, ik bedank: **

**CeliaLauna**

**En Love ****Fantasy**** twee keer. (Geen verdere uitlet)**

**En iedereen die het heeft gelezen, maar niet op die arme knop gedrukt heeft, bedankt!**

**Oh ja, en een happy New-Year.**


End file.
